Love Gets Me Everytime (Or In My Case, This Time)
by TiffanyL
Summary: Part 2 to "Saved the Best for Last"; from Rick's POV-based on song by Shania Twain


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, wish I did, and I don't own the song, it is owned by Shania Twain  
Summary: Sort of a second part to "Saved the Best for Last"; only this one is from Rick's point of view. The words in the song just sound like stuff he would say, that's why I chose it!! (I had to alter the words a bit so that they would fit)  
Rating: G  
Status: Finished  
  
  


Love Gets Me Every Time  
(Or, in my case, This Time)  


  
  
I don't get. I really don't. I'm an adventurer. I roam wherever I want to, never get tied down to one place. Ok, so this lifestyle got me in jail. But that really wasn't my fault. Anyways--that's a different story. I loved my life. I loved how I could do anything I wanted. All that changed the day Evelyn Carnahan walked into my life. Well, actually, my prison....but you know what I mean....  
  
  
_Life was goin' great  
Love was gonna have to wait  
Was in no hurry -- had no worries  
Stayin' single was the plan  
Didn't need a steady woman  
Had it covered -- 'til I discovered...   
  
That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it ..._  
  
  
I didn't mean to. Fall for her, I mean. But she was so beautiful and smart. And of course, me being the roughneck I am, I kissed her that first day. But that wasn't like any kiss I had felt before. It had a sense of electricity to it. But I shook it off. I'd just been in prison too long. But then on the boat, when she insulted my kiss....that hit a nerve that had never been tapped before. I tried to stop falling, but I couldn't....I tried to cover it up by insulting her right back....but that only made me feel worse. What was wrong with me?!?!  
  
_  
...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it ...  
_  
  
Later that week, after Evelyn had passed out in my lap, I contemplated what she was about to do right before she fainted. She felt the same way. I think. She may have just been drunk...but I'm not sure....I had always been so free. Ever since I turned eighteen and left the orphanage, I just did what I wanted. Why ruin it now? But it felt too good. I didn't want to go back....but I wasn't ready to admit it just yet....  
  
  
_...I was quite content  
Just a-payin' my own rent  
It was my place -- I needed my space  
I was free to shop around  
In no rush to settle down  
I had it covered -- 'til I discovered ...  
  
That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it _  
  
  
We had a fight. I wanted to run, but, being the spitfire she is, she wanted to stay. That made me like her even more, but I still couldn't admit that to her. Once again, I tried to cover my feelings up by insulting her. I called her a contract. When she looked offended, I wanted to tell her that she meant much more to me than that, but I couldn't. I was starting to make myself mad!  
  
  
_...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it ...  
_  
  
After our horrible ordeal was done, the creep in his place, I couldn't take it anymore. She had to know, and I had to tell her. But how? Then, Jonathan gave me an opportunity. He said something about going home empty-handed. OK, O'Connell, here's your chance. For once in your life, say the right thing!   
"I wouldn't say that...." YES! I said it. Now...did she feel the same way??? She looked at me, as if to clarify what she had just heard. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her....I had found the one for me.....and I couldn't be happier.  
  
_  
...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
It's in the way she calls my name (gone and done it)  
I know I'll never be the same (gone and done it)...  
  
...Thought I had it covered  
Life was going great  
Well I gol' darn gone and done it!  
_  
  



End file.
